Mics Song Fics
by Haku's Lover18
Summary: A series of chapters with different songs in each chapters. Ch. 1 Melodies of Life, Ch. 2 Come, Ch 3 I Won't Say I'm In Love and many more to come! R
1. Chapter 1 Melodies of Life

Chapter One

Melodies of Life

A child ran joyfully through the late evening market, evading her ever pursuing mother. Keyi, daughter of Oliza Shardae Cobriana, wyvern queen of Wyvern's Court and Vere Obsidian, leader of the Obsidian Guild. Both leaders knew the danger of having a child able to wield Anhamirak's magic with no control. They knew, and had her anyway; a monarch must have an heir.

As Keyi looked back to see where her mother was when she was suddenly lifted off the ground by a pair of strong arms. Keyi laughed as her father swung her around in the air before giving her a hug close to him. Coming up behind them panting was Oliza, very tired after chasing her daughter all day. Oliza smiled when Keyi escaped her father's grasp and ran to her. Oliza picked the little girl up, nodded to Vere, and turned away.

"Time for bed little one." Oliza said nodding to the merchants as they passed.

"Do I have too?" Keyi asked.

"Yes Keyi." Oliza replied.

When they got to Keyi's chamber, Keyi still wouldn't submit to her mother's commands.

"Song first!" Keyi said again for the hundredth time that night.

"Only if you go to bed afterwards." Oliza baited.

"Okay!"

"Which song do you want?" Oliza asked already knowing full well what song her daughter would choose.

"Melodies of Life!" Keyi cried out happily.

"Alright then." Oliza began to sing remembering her lost mate and love, Betia.

"_Alone for awhile I've been searching through the dark_

_For traces of the love you left inside my lonely heart_

_To weave by picking up the pieces that remain_

_Melodies of life, love's lost refrain_

_Our paths they did cross, now I cannot say just why_

_We met we laughed we held on fast and then we said goodbye_

_And who'll hear the echoes of stories never told?_

_Let them ring out loud till they unfold._

_In my dearest memories, I see you reaching out to me_

_Though you're gone, I still believe that you can call out my name_

_A voice from the past joining yours and mine_

_Adding up the layers of harmony_

_And so it goes on and on_

_Melodies of life_

_To the sky beyond the flying birds forever and beyond_

_So far and away see the bird as it flies by_

_Gliding through the shadows of the clouds up in the sky_

_I've laid my memories and dreams upon those wings_

_Leave them now and see what tomorrow brings_

_In your dearest memories do you remember loving me?_

_Was it fate that brought us close and now leaves me behind_

_A voice from the past joining yours and mine_

_Adding up the layers of harmony_

_And so it goes on and on_

_Melodies of life_

_To the sky beyond the flying birds forever_

_If I should leave this lonely world behind_

_Your voice will still remember our melody,_

_Now I know we'll carry on_

_Melodies of life_

_Come circle round and grow deep in our hearts_

_As long as we remember"_

When Oiza finished and looked at her daughter, she was fast asleep. Oliza tucked the covers around Keyi and kissed her on the cheek. Quietly, Oliza left the room and shut the door behind her. When she passed Nicias, leader of Oliza's guard she sighed.

"Works every time." Oliza whispered to her friend and smiled.


	2. Chapter 2 Come

Chapter 2

Come

Kagome walked through the streets of her home alone. Inuyasha made his choice, Kikyo. Kagome had had enough. She wasn't mad; just depressed. She found her way to the park to find it deserted. Kagome sat on one of the swings and wondered what she could do to pass the time. Deciding on a song that her mother taught her when she was a little girl, Kagome sang.

"_Moshi ima kanashimi afureru nara_

_Watashi ni motarete naite ii kara_

_I get, I get, get the feeling_

_I get, I get, I get, get the dreaming_

_Tada kono mama_

_Come my way_

_Kono yami no hotori_

_Come close to me_

_Ima akari tomoshi_

_I'll be with you, I'll be with you_

_Come out_

_Tada soba ni iru kara_

_So come my way_

_So come my way"_

"I'll always come your way"

Kagome jumped as a voice spoke behind her, spooking her out of the swing. Arms wrapped themselves around Kagome's waiste and held her close to someone's torso. Kagome turned in their grip and faced her holder. She buried her face in his chest and cried her eyes out, only speaking twice.

"Aishiteru Inuyasha."

"Aishiteru mo Kagome."


End file.
